


Smile For Me

by Littlepurpleangel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlepurpleangel/pseuds/Littlepurpleangel
Summary: Peter gets braces and hates them. He’s also worried about what Tony will think and tries to hide them. When Tony finds out, he reacts in a way Peter never expected.





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post a few days ago on tumblr and it was an edit someone had done of Peter with braces and it made me feel some type of way. (Now I can’t find it for the life of me) It also inspired this fic and I hope you all enjoy! 

Peter sat in Tony’s room at the compound, frowning at his reflection in the small handheld mirror. It had been a few days already, but the young Avenger still wasn’t used to the braces attached to his teeth. The initial pain had gone, but he hated how young they made him feel and how everything he ate got stuck in them. Luckily for him the rest of the Avengers were out on a mission, so he had managed to go this far without the embarrassment. He was especially nervous about Tony’s reaction. There was no telling how his boyfriend would react to them. 

—-

It was early evening when FRIDAY alerted him to the arrival of the others. Tugging on a random shirt from Tony’s closet, Peter ran down towards the hangar to greet them. He offered a soft smile to each of them as they passed until he saw a bruised up Tony walking off the quinjet. Smiling a large, close mouthed grin, he ran up to his boyfriend, throwing his arms around him. Tony grunted softly at the impact, but easily caught him in a big hug. 

“Hey there, kid.” He smiled, running his hand along his lower back. 

“I missed you, Tony.” Peter spoke softly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

“Missed you too.” Taking a half step back, he pressed a gentle kiss to the younger boy’s lips. Peter gladly returned it before pulling back, hoping Tony couldn’t feel the braces. 

Tony raised a brow, examining his boyfriend's face as the other Avengers moved around them. It was nice to be able to be themselves around the compound, no one particularly caring as long as they were happy. Yet, something seemed off. Peter looked up at him with curious eyes. 

“You okay?” Concern laced Tony's words. 

“Yea, why?” Peter did his best to keep his teeth covered as he spoke without seeming suspicious. With everyone around, Tony decided not to press the matter any more. 

“No reason. Come on, let’s get dressed and go out to dinner.”

—-

The mission was a success, with minimal damage and losses, so a fancy dinner was called for. Everyone dressed to impress and filled a reserved table at the nicest restaurant in the city. They talked and laughed as drinks flowed, Peter sugaring up off virgins cocktails since he was only seventeen. He had an arm idly tangled with Tony’s, his fingers distractedly moving along the older man’s muscled forearm. The feeling of his muscle under the silky material of his expensive suit was nice, something Peter never tired of. 

It was when Steve was speaking to the young Avenger that Tony noticed something. Peter had let out a soft laugh at something Steve had said, a small glint of metal shining under the soft lighting. Tony raised a brow, half tempted to ask him about it, but opted to leave it until they were alone. 

With everyone full off dinner, dessert, and alcohol, they began to file out the building, Peter hanging off Tony’s arm like the arm candy he was. Normally they wouldn’t be so close in public, particularly with Peter’s age, but Tony had a nice enough buzz to not care and Peter had missed him too much to let go. Plus it was late enough, the few people straggling about were minding their own business too much to get involved. 

Thor opened the door to their limo, Natasha climbing in first, followed by the others. Steve hung behind, waiting until everyone was in. Gesturing to the open door, he looked over at the smiling couple. 

“After you.” He nodded towards them. 

Tony shook his head, holding Peter to him. “Go ahead. Happy’s going to pick us up, Cap. We’ll see you guys in the morning.” 

Steve wanted to protest, to encourage them to join the others in the limo for laughter and such, but he knew better. He had been persistent before about them joining the group in the limo after Tony insisted they catch up later at the gala, only to walk in on a rather intimate moment. Tony was in the driver seat of one of his many expensive cars, parked in the privacy of his garage, Peter leaning over the gearshift, head bobbing in Tony’s lap. They had been caught up, not noticing the other Avenger through the window, Steve quickly leaving them be. 

“If you insist.” Steve gave in, clearing his throat as he recalled the embarrassing memory. Climbing into the limo, he shut the door behind him before they drove off. 

Happy pulled up a few moments later, stepping out to open the back door for the pair. Nodding his thanks, Tony let Peter climb in first before joining him. He waited until the car was moving, double checking that the partition was up before he began to administer bites and kisses along Peter’s jaw and neck. The younger boy let his head fall back, soft moans and groans slipping out from his parted lips. 

“Fuck I missed you, Tony.” He panted out softly his body quickly reacting to his boyfriends actions. 

“Did you now?” Tony's goatee scratched along Peter’s sensitive skin as he spoke. 

“You know I did.” He shifted into Tony’s lap, pressing his rapidly hardening cock into the older man’s hip with a whine. 

“I guess I can make it up to you. On one condition.” Tony slowly dragged his thumb along Peter’s bottom lip, his tongue eagerly peeking out to lap at the digit. 

“Anything.”

Tony grabbed at Peter’s bottom lip, tugging it down to reveal the braces attached to his teeth. 

“When did you get these?”

Peter’s face lit up red, a hand quickly moving up to cover his mouth. Tony grabbed at his wrist, tugging it down. 

“Answer me.” His voice lowered, tone commanding. 

“A few days ago. The day you all left. I didn’t say anything, because I was scared of what you would think.” Peter admitted softly, sinking into himself. When Tony let out a soft groan, pulling at Peter’s lip again, the young boy nipped at him. 

“Fuck, you look so innocent with them. I’m going to have a great time with that tonight.” Tony’s voice was low and rumbled in his chest, the other hand moving to grab a handful of Peter’s ass. Within no time they were in a heated makeout session, hands roaming, teeth biting, mouths leaving behind marks.

By the time they were back at the compound, Peter’s neck had multiple marks left behind, his lips swollen from the kissing. Tony held his body close, guiding them into the elevator and to his room. 

With the door closed and locked behind them, Tony sat on the edge of his bed, Peter grinding into his lap as the older man eagerly marked his neck. Letting his hands slide up the young man’s sides, Tony eagerly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it down and off Peter’s thin frame. Finally breaking away, he smirked up at his boyfriend. 

“Let me see that pretty little smile, baby boy.” 

Peter was more than happy to oblige, flashing Tony a toothy grin, braces and all. The older male let out a low growl, squeezing roughly at Peter’s ass. “Let’s see how innocent you really are. On your knees.”

The young man moved without hesitation, sliding to his knees between Tony’s open thighs. Not wasting a moment, he eagerly undid his slacks, tugging them down with his help until they pooled around his ankles, along with his boxers. Resting his hands on his own thighs, Peter looked up at Tony through his lashes with big, brown doe eyes. It was a look that ripped the most primal growl out of the older man’s lips as he tangled a strong hand into Peter’s hair. 

Parting his kiss bruised lips, Peter let his tongue peek out eagerly as Tony used his other hand to guide himself into Peter’s mouth with a loud moan. Peter never took his eyes off Tony’s face as he began to move, not stopping until his nose was pressed into Tony’s freshly groomed skin. 

Tony let his head roll back, moaning loudly as he felt himself hit the back of Peter’s throat and then some. “Fuck, baby boy. You’re so good to me.”

Peter let out a soft, choked up moan of delight at the praise. With one hand tangled into Peter’s hair, Tony began to move his head along his length, obscene wet slurps, curses and moans filling the room around them. Peter moved easily, hollowing out his cheeks as his hands moved to his own painfully tight slacks. With a few tries, he managed to get them undone and his own length free. Hearing the soft rustling of clothes, Tony smirked as he saw Peter desperately grasping at himself. 

“That’s it. Get yourself off while you suck me off. Such a dirty little boy for daddy, aren’t you?” Tony's voice was breathless, ragged, and deep. His tone commanded Peter’s attention, a strangled moan slipping from his full mouth. 

Judging by how fast he was stroking himself, Tony knew Peter was already close. Tangling his hand harder into Peter’s brown curls, he stilled the younger boy’s head before bucking his hips up. Peter’s breath came faster and more shallow as Tony fucked into his mouth and throat, tears spilling down his cheeks as he did his best to breath around the cock in his mouth. 

Within moments Peter was crying out in pleasure, coming undone all over his hand and slacks. Letting out a string of curse words, Tony reached his own release soon after. Though, to Peter’s dismay, he didn’t remain in his mouth, instead pulling out part way through his pleasure induced high to let the remnants of his orgasm paint Peter’s lips and chin with white strands of cum. 

Tony finally released Peter’s hair, smirking at his handiwork. “Let me see that smile, baby boy.”

Flashing yet another toothy grin up at Tony as he caught his breath, Peter let out soft moans at the praise falling from the older man’s lips. 

“You look like a wet dream come to life, Jesus Christ.” Tony was breathless, the sight alone ripping a growl of need through his chest. Peter’s big, brown eyes were still wet with tears, their paths staining their way down his cheeks. Pink, abused lips were swollen, cum glistening along them and his once perfectly clean braces. Such an innocent little face completely ruined. 

“As much as I could just stare at you like this all night, I think we should get some sleep.” Tony spoke softly, gently helping Peter to his feet. Nodding, the younger boy began to lick his lips clean. “Go wash up and I’ll get the bed ready.”

“Then maybe some more fun in the morning?” Peter smirked, kicking off his pants. Tony rolled his eyes with a soft laugh. 

“If you behave.”

Pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s lips, Peter smiled at him as he stepped back and towards the bathroom. “I always behave.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony shook his head, beginning to strip off his shirt as he kicked off the forgotten pants at his ankles. 

“Love you too!” Peter teased, disappearing into the bathroom. Maybe having the braces wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [ tumblr ](https://theheartwillshipon.tumblr.com)


End file.
